


Пылесборник

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Mini, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Рассадник моли и памяти.
Kudos: 2





	Пылесборник

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Rina Dia
> 
> Написано по заявке Kevat: "Мир Пандоры, в котором вместо привычных цепей — дементоры и патронусы из ГП (извините). Никаких палочек, пони-экспрессов, школ и т.п.  
> У нелегальных контрактов цепи — дементоры (страшные, могильные, несущие холод, забирающие радость. прежде чем сделать ам жертвы — "целуют", т.е высасывают душу). У легальных — патронусы (сияющие и тепленькие). Чтобы вызвать цепь и бить ею врага, нужны соответствующие эмоции, воспоминания. Дементоров привлекают боль, отчаяние, страх, злость, уныние — то, что в достатке есть у из контрактов. А для патронусов нужны приятные, светлые, добрые, вещи. И вот представьте: ночь, улица, фонарь, тела и кровь, все коченеет в хладной дымке и чтобы не просто победить — выжить, нужно вызывать в памяти что-то хорошее или хоть мыслить позитивно".

Так он назвал эту игрушку. Жестоким и недобрым словом, сказанным обычным вроде бы, сухим, как пески его — их всех — родных пустынь, и равнодушным голосом, но раздражение Руфус тоже услышал. Он привычно и покорно протянул ладони свету. Стек, спрятанный за голенищем сапога, отец почему-то не достал. Он стоял перед Руфусом — угрюмая, страшная взрослая глыба проблем, долговых векселей, скорби по умершей жене и презрения к стране, где люди пишут строки в обратном порядке и пьют чай из чашек. Вспухшие рубцы обычно не болели долго.  
— Пылесборник, — повторил отец. — Рассадник моли и клопов.  
Потом он отвернулся. Нужно было быть последним дураком, чтобы принять это за снисхождение, но Руфус вдруг отчаянно захотел обмануться. Кот лежал на песчаной дорожке, брошенный трусливо и поспешно.  
— Да ещё такой уродливый.  
Верно, кот не был красив: большеголовый, с оторванным ухом и разными по размеру и цвету глазами-пуговками, но его подарил Руфусу друг.  
— Нет, — сказал Руфус и почти умер от ужаса. Собравшийся уже уходить отец замер.  
— Поясни, — ровно произнёс он, не поворачивая головы. Жужжали пчёлы. Терять, наверное, было уже нечего.  
— Марго и Магда обсуждали вчера вечером, как много узо ты пьёшь. Они, — язык запнулся, но погибать — так смело, — говорили, что мама... госпожа бы этого не приняла. Что мужчине нельзя топить горе, иначе он утопит то, что у него осталось от семьи.  
Кот валялся, и Руфус, несомненно, сейчас, ну вот совсем сейчас будет валяться так же и не встанет больше. Отец не ответил. Он постоял ещё немного, потом, будто встряхнувшись, зашагал, и аллея в подстриженных буках расплылась, золотой летний день потёк, закапал. Руфус вытер щёки и нагнулся, чтобы подобрать пылесборник. Ткань впитала солнце и была очень тёплой.  
— Пойдём, — сказал Руфус коту и себе.  
Когда он добрёл до парадного входа, кучер уже подогнал экипаж. Марго волокла по ступеням лестницы потёртый чемодан в заклёпках. Магда, шмыгая, тащила большой узел. С Руфусом они не попрощались.

* * *  
Тридцать какая-то (Бездна, он давно уже сбился!) попытка не удалась, и опять, и опять: глухое кваканье, треск, расплывшееся мутное пятно, упавшее моросью на сколотые плиты. Белые, жемчужные чистые ниточки, разорванные из сердцевины, как плохо сплетённое кружево. Не Цепь, даже не зародыш её, а насмешка, ухмылка, глумление. Не думай, наследник, что привилегия рода дает тебе возможность моментальной власти, не полагай, что выедешь на одной самоуверенности: вот тебе очередной позор на весь тренировочный двор, вот твоя неспособность стать кадетом. Борьба отчаяния и злости вышла очень краткой: Руфус зарычал и запустил руки в волосы.  
Справа, слева, позади него и впереди кружили вызванные другими кандидатами Цепи.

Иди, заройся в свои книги, спрячься: пыльные бока, старые форзацы, их можно долго латать, подклеивая; сшивать, орудуя толстой иглой, ворох рассыпавшихся жёлтых страниц, ощущая причастность к немому и спокойному, не требующему строить из себя, вести себя, соблюдать, следовать, подчиняться. Листать, иногда размышляя рассеянно: вот эту историю я бы ему почитал, и мы бы здорово похохотали вместе. Вот в эти картинки бы тыкали пальцами, — ну уморительные звери, право. Миллионы дорог до забытых сокровищ, десятки сотен тайн: набросанные тушью карты странных мест и городов, зубастые твари пучин, подстерегающие корабли мореходов, леса, равнины, ледники и горы. Всё не случившееся — но возможность мечты куда как лучше неприглядной действительности.  
— Вам следует разобраться в себе и понять, что глушит нужное для вызова воспоминание, — наставник был одинаково благожелателен ко всем, но Руфус — наследник рода, неудачник редкостный — всё слышал в тоне призрак раздражения. — Вам просто следует понять. Возможно, это будет неприятно или стыдно.  
Возможно, ты сбежишь, несчастный трус, заканчивал мысленно Руфус — а потом, снова разглядывая книжную пыль на руках, добавлял: уже удрал. Он ложился спиной на разворошенные по полу листы и бездумно глядел, как, дробясь в стёклах, плывут над мансардой в ясном лазоревом небе равнодушные к метаниям глупых людей облака. Мне восемнадцать, говорил он облакам, и я ужасно одинок, и разве полагается так в этом возрасте; специально, глубоко затягивая в ноздри сухой воздух, чихал и моргал, пока не заслезятся глаза. Мне восемнадцать, и этот особняк принадлежит мне, но я не знаю, что делать с ним, с собой и с жизнью. Пыль оставляла на растрепавшейся меди волос седые отпечатки. В восемнадцать лет уже можно прикинуться взрослым — только это, на самом-то деле, получается тоскливо и страшно.  
С кухни тянуло ванилью и сахаром. Там, в горящем золотом от жара очага пространстве, сновали ловкие фигуры и сотворялось из разных друг другу, разрозненных частичек волшебство. Цукаты и перец, молоко и ликёр — бисквитные коржи набухали за печными заслонками, заполняя объём чугунных форм. Торты украсятся пышными шапками крема, впитают карамель и мёд: сам королевский повар оценит, одобрив для подачи на стол во время приёма послов иностранных держав. Привычно вдохнув в себя запахи, Руфус прошёл мимо быстро, чтобы его не заметили. Торты — прекрасны, но есть их будут слуги. Давно, с тех самых пор любые сладости не лезут в горло. Однако ноющий дефект без названия оставил организму избирательность: на фруктах нет горькой печати потерянного. На некоторых ягодах тоже.  
Когда-то такие, клеймёные, росли в большом саду.  
Подстриженный, даже прилизанный, сад от главных аллей дичал вглубь. Переплетая корявые ветви и исходя аккуратностью газонной низкой травки на неухоженные буйные заросли, которые царапали не защищённые одеждой кисти рук: в осоке вили гнёзда птицы и обитала мошкара, под ногами порой влажно хлюпало. Здесь и дальше сад был с попустительства Руфуса заброшен — да ещё много лет назад у самых границ его случился пожар. Ограда в том углу сохранила следы копоти, которую не до конца смыли дожди. На проплешинах уже росла трава, и травой же скрыло поверженную, полусгнившую трухлявость рухнувших деревьев; многие из них раньше плодоносили. Нечего было тут делать — если не собрался, наконец, навести порядок.  
Молния, думал Руфус. Просто природа.  
Единственный оставшийся ствол — расщеплённый, обгорелый огрызок — он запретил слугам спиливать.

Болели виски и почему-то спина. Чужое серебро вздымалось, обращаясь в фигуры. Зависть к ним, успешным, глушила — нет, не то: детская обида брошенности. И наилучшее воспоминание в жизни было невероятно наивным. Совсем безнадёжным, и потому... Разве могло оно, слитое с жжением в ладонях, со страхом, с тем, что Руфуса оставили, разве способно считаться хорошим — но уходят, дурак, не только по своей жестокой воле, есть ещё и злые обстоятельства.  
«Я никогда не узнаю», — возникла мысль.  
— Вы справились, — сказал наставник.  
Цепь взметнулась, обрушив многолетнюю гору тоски. Сияющая и знакомая. Руфус улыбнулся, когда различил, что она из себя представляет. Сейчас он не винил. И не жалел себя.  
Он постарается делать это и дальше.

* * *  
Мостовая блестела от сырости. Чудовище не так давно бродило тут — нелегальный контрактор. Контрактор оставил после себя почти реальный железистый запах крови, а его голодная Цепь — ауру страдания и страха. Смотря в темноту расходящихся от ратуши проулков, Руфус мог легко представить себе чёрную тень, питающуюся человеческими душами, а ещё свою смерть: сперва рану от удара мечом, из-за которой он рухнет в лужу и не сможет двигаться, а потом — ледяную воронку безжалостного поглощения. Он достал револьвер и проверил, не испарились ли патроны в барабане. Руки не дрожали, хотя ночь, помимо ужаса в ней, была очень промозглой.  
Лоточник, который хотел вернуть умершего от коклюша сына, тогда одновременно и рыдал, и смеялся. Ведомый тщеславным стремлением обрести славу артист из бродячего театра был ловок как кошка и успел ранить троих. Тихая и скорбная монахиня, седые пряди волос которой падали, выбиваясь из-под капюшона, на очень молодое лицо, не желала ни денег, ни царства божьего, принесённого на грешную землю: собиралась убить всех мужчин, потому что один из них когда-то... Руфус не ловил этих контракторов — видел проигравшими, скованными. Без уничтоженных тёмных Цепей, уже без печати контракта, которая, пройдя до того очень мало делений, оставила преступникам жизнь — вряд ли на счастье и радость. Но тот, с кем он встретился сейчас, слишком отличался. Слишком.  
Усталость лежала на плечах человека каменной тяжестью, а близость конца уже выбелила, сделав почти бесплотным. Цвет алебастровой кожи болезненно, до прищура и слёз ослеплял. Потом контрактор поднял голову, и из-под лохматой мокрой чёлки сверкнули, загоревшись по-звериному, нездешние угли радужек. В тени, Руфус хорошо видел до этого, глаза были похожи на вишни. Контрактор прикусил бледные губы и ничего не сказал. Проулок вился глухой кишкой без фонарей и окон, уходя в бесконечность.  
Вишня. Руфус стал думать. Про деревце, росшее в саду особняка — такое красивое, свежее кружевами цветения, увешанное гроздьями ягод в июле, способное скрыть листвой птиц и не способное скрыть мальчишку. Как хорошо, что Руфус нашёл его первым, и ни садовник, ни отец, ни кто-либо ещё не накричал на мальчика и не прогнал. Сейчас, наверное, всё то же самое было очень плохо. Но Руфус изо всех сил вспоминал: измазанные сладким соком руки, широкая улыбка (один передний зуб выпал — наверное, через дырку очень удобно плеваться), звонкий голос, смех. Цепь соткалась и встала за спиной. Контрактор не вызвал свою.  
— Однако.  
Голос уже не был звонким — огрубел и охрип. Контрактор склонил голову, и Руфус ощутил в оценивающей позе сарказм. На поясе контрактора висел узкий двуручник. Револьвер в руке имел преимущество над неподвижным, не высвобожденным из ножен железом — имел бы, если бы контрактор боролся. Если бы Руфус поднял ту руку.  
— Что за глупость у тебя тут, ищейка пандоровская.  
Конечно, рука отказалась, и Руфус неожиданно легко и просто решил закончить всё так, будто бы и никогда не рождался вовсе.  
— А ещё и такая уродливая.  
Верно, кот не был красив: большеголовый, с отсутствующим ухом и похожими на пуговицы разными глазами, но прообраз Цепи, мягкую игрушку, подарил когда-то Руфусу друг.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Руфус. Контрактор фыркнул.  
— Да ладно.  
Терять, наверное, было уже нечего.  
— Лет в пять или шесть я познакомился с мальчиком. Он был чуть старше и совсем из другого мира — бедняк, проще сказать, но мы подружились. В первый раз я увидел его у нас в саду, когда он воровал созревшую вишню. Мальчик подумал, что я убежал за взрослыми, и почти уже перелез назад через ограду, когда я вернулся с корзиной — для него, чтобы собирать было проще. Так забавно. Я часто таскал ему с кухни печенье, а он рассказывал мне, как купается в реке под мостом и ловит там лягушек, а ещё про драки в тавернах, ярмарки и желание когда-нибудь попробовать торт. В один день, как раз какой-то праздник был, я принёс ему большой кусок бисквитного, а он подарил мне в ответ свою единственную игрушку. Тряпичного кота с глазами-пуговками. А потом пропал. Мальчика звали Кевин. А как зовут тебя?  
Контрактор не ответил. Он постоял ещё немного, затем, будто встряхнувшись, шагнул назад в темноту и исчез, и каменные мокрые стены расплылись в глазах, туманная ночь потекла, закапала. Руфус вытер щёки и, обернувшись, протянул руку, чтобы впервые потрогать свою Цепь. Серебристая бесплотная энергия была очень тёплой.  
— Пойдём, — сказал Руфус коту и себе.  
Когда он добрёл до закрытых на ночь лотков ближней площади, другие сотрудники уже были там. Они, конечно, никого не поймали.


End file.
